


Distraction

by kitausu



Series: Distraction: And Other Shance Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, lance in thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Shiro had been distant lately. Not because of anything Lance had done, Lance was self-aware enough to know that. He knew work was running Shiro ragged and his boyfriend was the absolute worst about taking time for himself. Normally, Lance would let these periods run their course, and usually within a week, Shiro would be back to his self, apologizing with a gift in hand. But, it had been a month, and Shiro had only grown more withdrawn if anything. Which, is what currently led to Lance leaning against the wall in thigh highs and Shiro’s old football jersey drooping off one shoulder, lips shiny with gloss and just waiting for his boyfriend to turn around.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Did I actually write this? I'm so sorry. I haven't written porn in years. This is entirely self-indulgent and I apologize in advance. Enjoy?
> 
> UPDATE: The INCREDIBLY talented and wonderful bluaroz on tumblr created some AMAZING art for this! Please got check it out https://bluaroz.tumblr.com/post/161377356233/thigh-high-lance-inspired-by-shir-oh-no-and

Shiro had been distant lately. Not because of anything Lance had done, Lance was self-aware enough to know that. He knew work was running Shiro ragged and his boyfriend was the absolute worst about taking time for himself. Normally, Lance would let these periods run their course, and usually within a week, Shiro would be back to his self, apologizing with a gift in hand. But, it had been a month, and Shiro had only grown more withdrawn if anything. Which, is what currently led to Lance leaning against the wall in thigh highs and Shiro’s old football jersey drooping off one shoulder, lips shiny with gloss and just waiting for his boyfriend to turn around.

“Shiro.”

Shiro was slumped at his desk, shoulders rolled forward in what looked to be an incredibly uncomfortable crouch as he stared vacantly at the document on his laptop screen. He most certainly was not paying attention to Lance, which was practically a crime with the way he had purposefully gone out of his way to hit all of Shiro’s buttons in this little getup.

“Shiro.”

Still glued to the computer, Shiro simply raised a hand in his direction to show he was listening, but never actually turning to look at Lance, sending a spike of exasperation down Lance’s spine.

“Takashi!”

Shiro finally wrenched away from his desk in surprise at the use of his given name, especially in that imperious and demanding tone Lance so rarely used.

“Lance, what’s wr… _oh.”_

Eyes wide as saucers, Shiro looked his fill, taking in the lacy light blue stockings encasing Lance’s legs up to the middle of his thighs were the material bulged around the thick muscles of his lover’s quads. Shiro’s old jersey, barely managing to stay on Lance’s slender build, displaying the tempting curve of Lance’s dark shoulder, was like every wet dream Shiro had ever had.

“Like what you see?”

The snarl ripped out Shiro’s throat didn’t surprise either of them, although it did give Lance pause. He hadn’t heard that particular noise in quite a while.

“You know I like it. You are a _vision_ Lance, a damn wet dream.”

Lance just flushed, pretty as a picture while he twisted his fingers into the fabric of Shiro’s old clothes, modesty only half faked.

“Turn around baby boy, you know what I want to see.”

Lance did as he was told, the bold _Shirogane_ across Lance’s back nearly sending Shiro into fits.

He watched, mesmerized, as Lance slowly inched the back of the jersey up and over his hips, revealing the heart shaped cut out in the back, directly over where Shiro knew Lance’s hole resided.

“ _Lance.”_

His name sounded barely human, a guttural growl that left Lance shivering.

“Come here.”

The command was clear, spoken in that voice that made Lance instinctively want to obey. Despite that, he managed to resist, cocking his head to the side helplessly as he blushed.

“Lance? What’s wrong?”

Groaning, Lance gestured wildly between him, Shiro, and the desk, as if the answer was obvious.

“Shiro! The whole point of this is to get you _away_ from the desk, not bring the sex _to the_ desk.”

Shiro stared, slowly blinking as if finally seeing Lance for the first time.

“I’ve been ignoring you, haven’t I?”

The eyeroll was answer enough, but Lance managed a snarky little _you think?_ to drive it all home.

Shiro sighed, running his hands through his hair and tugging on the fringe lightly.

“I’m sorry, baby boy. I’m sorry, _Lance._ ”

Even standing there, dressed as a vision of almost every wet dream fantasy he had ever had, Shiro wanted him to know. He wasn’t just sorry he had neglected him as his dom, although he was. He was mostly sorry he had neglected Lance as his boyfriend. The sex, while great, was only a piece of their relationship. Now that Shiro was realizing how distant he had been, he missed the other things, too.

He missed Lance surprising him with lunch, and cuddling on the couch watching House Hunters. The fact that he had spent the last month without those things hit him like a brick, and he ached without any  of idea how to convey all of that. But, when he looked in Lance’s eyes, he could tell he just knew.

“It’s okay, Shiro. I know you’ve been busy. I know you would never neglect me on purpose.”

Shiro realized he had kind of ruined the mood for the moment, not that he could complain. Lance still looked so pretty there, flushed with pleasure and happiness that Shiro felt overwhelmed by how much he loved the man standing in front of him.

Finally standing from his desk, he took Lance by the hand and led him to the couch in the living room. He stretched out, laying across the cushions and patting his chest in invitation for Lance to lay down on top of him.

His boyfriend was a solid weight against his body as they flipped on the TV and settled in and Shiro was in heaven.

 

They even made it through three episodes of Property Brothers before Shiro’s hand, soothingly rubbing lines along Lance’s spine, accidentally rucked the jersey up high enough to reveal the silky blue undies beneath and the strip of warm skin between the swell of his ass and the lacy line where his thigh highs began.

Lance noticed immediately when Shiro paused, his whole body stiffening in indecision and drawing his attention away from the screen. Normally, he would have waited, letting Shiro take the reigns, like he always did. Instead, he slowly reached back behind him, taking Shiro’s hand, still pressed into his lower spine, and moved it down to the swell of his ass.

“I love you Shiro, and I love that our relationship isn’t entirely based around sex and you being my dom. However, that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy a gift when it’s given to you.”

Lance gave him a sly look before gently guiding one of Shiro’s fingers through the heart shape cutout to the wet puffy rim of Lance’s hole. Imaging Lance, alone in their bed, working himself open while he worked at his desk, oblivious, was enough to make Shiro lose his mind.

Shiro’s voice was guttural as he husked out commands.

“Turn around. Hands and knees. Show off for me, baby boy.”

He helped Lance move over him, guiding his legs to swing gently around so they straddled Shiro’s torso coltishly. There was no stopping the impulse to reach out and snap those pretty stockings against Lance’s skin, loving the wail of pleasure the act received.

“That’s it, so pretty. So good for me.”

Lance mewled, head dropping between his shoulders at the praise and Shiro smirked. Lance really was so easy, and Shiro loved that about him.

“I’m going to eat you out until you scream. Would you like that, baby boy?”

“ _Please.”_

Lance was shaking with need, whining as Shiro ran a soothing hand up the back of his thigh, moving the panties up so they pressed hard into his crack before smoothing them back to cover the curve of his ass.

“That’s it baby boy, I got you.”

Huge hands gripped his ass, pulling them apart to reveal the sight of his winking hole at the center of the heart.

“So damn pretty.”

The first press of Shiro’s tongue against his rim had him already halfway to screaming. Lance was already so worked up, having been on edge for hours since the first press of his own fingers against his rim what felt like an eternity ago. He squirmed as Shiro pulled back, only to gasp at the feeling of Shiro’s thumbs pulling his hole open and gaping in the cool air.

Shiro was nonverbal as he dove back in, groaning at the taste as he worked his tongue deeper, licking at the hot sweet flesh that belonged all to him. He was sloppy, soaking the panties with his spit, drool leaking down to dampen the tops of Lance’s thigh highs so prettily. Shiro let his teeth scrape oh so lightly against Lance’s rim and was rewarded with a howl as Lance struggled to press closer and away from the stimulation.

“S-Shiro! I’m gonna, I’m not going to last! I- _please!_ ”

The cries were music to his ears as he pressed forward more, delving as deep as his tongue could reach, wanting it all. Lance was growing desperate, trying to get away from Shiro’s hold before it was too late, but Shiro was vicious. He hummed as he pulled his tongue back before pressing his lips to the rim and sucking _hard._

“ _Shiro_!”

Unable to support himself any more, Lance dropped, rubbing up against Shiro’s chest for some kind of stimulation as he gave up his seed so prettily for Shiro. He rubbed soothing hands along Lance’s sides, quelling the violent shakes from too much stimulation before once more reaching to snap each of the stockings against Lance’s skin. Lance keened and shook in the aftershocks before subsiding fully against Shiro’s body.

After a moment, Lance was able to find his voice again, lips pressed into the meat of Shiro’s thigh, eyes trained on his still erect cock, straining against the zipper of his khaki’s.

“You didn’t want to fuck me?”

Shiro just laughed, eyeing the way his name was currently emblazed across his boyfriend’s back, and gripping Lance’s ass hard enough to bruise.

“Oh baby boy, you don’t think we’re actually through, do you?”


End file.
